Sweet Dreams
Sweet Dreams is the third episode of Sailor Moon Super S. It was preceded by No Ordinary Horsepower and followed by Baiting the Trap. Plot Rini sees Pegasus again in her dreams, and he tells her to call him whenever she needs him. Rini and Sammy eat a lemon pie, assuming that it is just for them because they both got 100% on their exam, but Serena's mother intended to give one quarter each to Serena and her father. Serena feels rejected and replaced, and runs off. Serena's mother is the next target of the Amazon Trio, and Hawk's Eye goes after her. As she and Rini are getting lemons to make a lemon pie each for Rini and Serena, Hawk's Eye walks up to her and says he is looking for his mother, and says she looks exactly like her. He pretends to faint from hunger, and when Rini goes to get food, he pins Mrs. Tsukino to a board and extracts her dream mirror. Serena and Rini witness this and transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. Tiger's Eye sends a Remless named Cannonball to attack them. The other Sailor Scouts arrive with Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Mini Moon uses Pink Sugar Heart Attack on Hawk's Eye. He tries to attack her, but Sailor Moon knocks him down. She uses Moon Spiral Heart Attack on him, but he counters it easily. He then blows fire from a torch at them, and looks into Mrs. Tsukino's dreams. He does not find Pegasus, so Cannonball tries to kill her. Sailor Mini Moon calls Pegasus, who powers up their broaches to give them new transformations into Super Sailors at any time by saying "Moon Cosmic Dream Action", giving them the same transformation sequence together. He also gives Sailor Moon the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand, and Sailor Mini Moon the Crystal Chime. Sailor Mini Moon can use Crystal Twinkle Bell to summon Pegasus, who will then give Sailor Moon's wand the power for her to use her attack, Moon Gorgeous Meditation (to which Super Moon Target was the preliminary form). She uses this attack to destroy Cannonball saving Mrs. Tsukino at the last second. Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Rini all enjoy some lemon pie, but Rini tries to eat the pieces intended for Mr. Tsukino and Sammy, and to blame it on Serena, much to her anger. Trivia *This marks the final appearance of Sailor Moon's original form. All future transformations are Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon, and they share the same transformation sequence from here on. *First true appearance of the Moon Gorgeous Meditation attack. *First and last appearance of Cannonball. *This is the last time for seven episodes that Tiger's Eye does not go on a mission. *First time Hawk's Eye is sent on a mission. *"Sweet Dreams" appeared in the 2005 film . The composer for Sailor Moon, , was credited at the end of the film.'SM' BGM on 'War of the Worlds' - sailormoonforum.comJ.M. Vargas: "I just came back from watching Spielberg's new 'War of the Worlds' movie and, during the credits at the very end of the movie, a musical credit is given for 'SAILOR MOON BGM by ARISAWA TAKANORI.'" Dosei no Senshi: "Okay, the music used during the movie from Sailor Moon is during the flipping through channels scene -- the second one, that is. The first time Robbie and Rachel are in their room in their dad's place. The second time is after Ray wakes up and Robbie is gone with his car. Rachel is flipping through channels again and stays on a station with Sailor Moon on it. It is a clip of the end of the third Supers episode's dub. I don't remember if they show the scene, but I remember which one it was. It was just as Sailor Moon was finishing her "Moon Gorgeous Meditation" and the remless was saying, "A-one, a-two, a-" channel change. The music is obviously the Moon Gorgeous Meditation theme and applying sound effects." Notes References Category:Sailor Moon Super S episodes